Valentines day
by ITSDARE5
Summary: I know it's not Valentine's day but I had a cute idea and may continue with it. How the Okumuras spend Valentines day!


**Author's Note: I know it's not Valentines day but this cute idea popped in my head and I just had to type it up! ;p This may be a two-shot if people like it.**

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Oh come on it's Valentines day! One of the only days the school lets us wear what we want!"

"You can wear it if you want."

The demon frowned at his brother that was working at his desk.

"What's the point of wearing it by myself?"

Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up in irritation.

"Niisan," He stood to push past him, "I don't participate in such childish things and while I know it brings you joy it's also extremely embarrassing. We're too old for that now"

He was about to leave the room when he heard sniffling. _Nope, don't turn around. Just keep going_. He said to himself but still froze in place. What possessed him to turn around, he didn't know. He was greeted with the sight of a blushing and teary eyed Rin, tail trembling as he clutched the gifts for himself in Yukio in one hand. His blue eyes were shining from tears.

"N-Niisan I-"

"If you didn't want to wear them you could've said it nicely. I bought them with my own money because I thought you would like them. But I guess not."

_Not falling for it._

Yukio's eyes widened behind his glasses when Rin buried his face in the gifts and began to sob.

"Alright! I'll wear it!" He snatched it from him and left the room.

Kuro stared up at Rin with worried eyes but then scowled when Rin began chuckling as he wiped away the obviously staged tears. The cat growled angrily.

_Rin!_

"What!"

He smirked and went to get ready for school.

"Good evening class." Yukio walked into the room with his teaching materials. The students were all in casual clothing.

They said their hello and looked up to glance at their teacher. Rin came into the room following close behind.

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone looked at Rin's attire. He was wearing regular tight black jeans, with the usual chain and he looked relatively normal… as normal as Satan's son can look. Their eyes stopped at his torso. Bon and Izumo looked confused while the rest of them especially Shima stifled a giggle. Rin sat down in his usual spot next to Shiemi as if nothing was different.

"So," Yukio pushed up his glasses and looked around the room. A certain demon was scowling at him with irritation.

"Today we're going to-"

_Take it off._ Rin mouthed as he gestured the action with his shoulders.

_No._ Yukio mouthed back.

_Take off the jacket!_

_Go fuck yourself._

Rin's jaw dropped. He hoped that's not really what he said. Everyone stared at the silent fight going on.

_Please! Take off the jacket!_

Yukio looked at the questioning stares of his class and sighed as he shut his eyes in embarrassment. He turned away from them and began unbuttoning his exorcist jacket. Once it was off, it revealed his back. A striking pink sweater that was much too large for him even with his tall build. He had his normal black pants on and he also looked relatively normal until he turned around and the giggle Shima had been holding escaped in a full blown obnoxious laugh in the back row as he fell to the floor as his laughter began to sound like crying.

The reason for Shima's excitement was simple; Yukio wore a large pink sweater with two sandy colored kittens with doe eyes and a large animated red heart in the corner. The shirt was the exact same as Rin's. Yukio began to blush when everyone began to snicker while Rin just smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

"What adorable matching outfits!"

Shima cackled adding more fuel to the fire as Shiemi covered her mouth and even Bon and Izumo cracked a smile.

"Alright that's enough." Yukio said quietly as he fidgeted with his glasses. The laughter only god worse when Rin put his two cents in.

"What? What's so funny?" Obviously he had missed out on Shima's comment.

Shima was turning red with tears. Konekomaru tried his best to hide his laughter. It was just too…funny…too…cute?

"Such cute twins!"

Shima continued to make comments. Yukio's brows furrowed and he sighed once again. Rin began to blush. The laughter finally quieted down to silence but everyone was still red and smiling.

"Soooo, um… What's up with the uh," Shima gestured to Rin and Yukio.

"Rin bought them for us." Yukio stated simply. Said demon blushed furiously.

"Oh cute."


End file.
